This invention relates to a trolley system for freight bracing bulkhead assemblies, and more particularly to an improved trolley system that precludes accidental falling of the bulkhead assembly from the overhead supporting tracks.
In the transportation of freight, and particularly the shipment of freight by railcar and truck trailer, various systems have been proposed for holding the freight against movement during transit. One such device used in the art of bracing is the bulkhead assembly. Bulkhead assemblies are essentially large movable walls that are supported by a trolley structure for movement along the length of the cargo area of a railroad car or truck trailer upon overhead crane rails or tracks. The trolley supporting arrangement must permit free movement of the bulkhead to preselected bracing positions, and should also provide means to prevent the inadvertent displacement of the trolley structure from the rails and the attendant falling of the bulkhead assembly therefrom. Various trolley configurations have been proposed in the prior art. See, for example, the trolley assemblies described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,741,127 and 3,745,934.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified trolley system for a freight bracing bulkhead assembly.
It is another object of this invention to provide a bulkhead trolley system that will prevent accidental disengagement of the bulkhead from the supporting crane rails.